


In The Course Of Things

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bondage, Canon, Consensual Abuse, Dark, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Implied Drug Use, M/M, Masochism, Oral, Petplay, Punishment, Voyeurism, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has been there to see all of that. The entire 'Been there, done that' scenario. It wouldn't have been the first time that he's been "courted" or "confessed" to (by those suicidal people), but this is most definitely the first time he's seen something like this. It shocks him, at first, but Rivaille is determined to take it too far and push Eren away without having to say a word (since Eren is the one that asked him to.) </p><p>This is the simplest route. </p><p>Not that Rivaille can't fit into the role. Of course he can, and it comes to him as naturally as breathing. </p><p>Eren's the masochistic little shit that refuses to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Course Of Things

“.... I didn’t know you were that into this,” Levi says boredly.

A harsh, painful touch was burning on his bare cheek. It stung. His skin was most likely starting to bruise and turn a dark red, but all he could barely manage to do was force himself to lower his eyes and struggle to breathe, _please breathe._

It hurt. It hurt so badly, but it also felt _so good._

Without a doubt, the inside of the room was cold. It was very cold, which had left him shivering before this had all started--yet the places where he had been touched were burning, as if on lit on fire, and he couldn’t take it anymore, it was just _too much._

Head tilted off towards the side, a breathless gasp leaves him when his face is suddenly grabbed. His face is sore and injured from being slapped at full force, and was most definitely marred by now.

A few fingers are firmly holding his chin, forcing his face upwards to look into Levi’s eyes, and it just burns because his injured skin is being pressed against so harshly but all he can do is flutter his eyes weakly and let the older male do as he likes.  

The way his face is being held up in a rough, cold way and being examined so curtly makes him feel like an _object_ , a thing on display that Levi could do anything to; something he could abuse and throw away as if he were trash, but somehow, instead of cringing away, his body is writhing in pleasure.

“You’re making it look and sound like this actually feels good,” Levi comments offhandedly, and Eren makes a sort kind of a pathetic whimper when Levi’s thumb caresses his cheek, because the gesture is gentle and loving but it fucking _hurts_.

The way Levi’s eyes stare down at him in mirth reflect that he’s fully aware of this, and he’s doing this to Eren on purpose.

(Maybe cruelly reminding him that Eren will never be able to have Levi in this way.)

“Are you enjoying this?” Levi asks, and pushes him away, which makes Eren disappointed and want to protest because he’s not being touched anymore.

“H-Heichou….” Eren rasps, tears starting to gather at the corners of his eyes. He doesn’t know whether it’s because it hurts, or because he wants more, or because he wants it to stop, or because he wants Levi or it’s just so _messed up_ he doesn’t even know anymore.

Levi forcing him to his knees, Levi keeping a fist of in hair to keep him down, Levi pressing his foot down on his throat, slowly choking him, Levi slamming him against the wall, Levi calling him names, and Levi’s spit on his face.

The images playing in his mind, his lips part unwillingly and a mewl escapes from him.

Levi stares down at his cadet in an almost honestly curious way, tilting his chin up with a finger. “You’re really messed up, aren’t you.”

By this point, most people (soldiers included) would have started screaming or crying, begging for the beatings to stop. It wouldn’t have been the first time (far from it) that Levi had seen seasoned, experienced, veteran soldiers break down from this kind of thing.

But strangely, there was no resentment in the green orbs that blinked back at him dazedly.

There was no fear, no resentment, no protests.

Eren... liked it.

There was no other explanation for it.

His cadet enjoyed being beaten and being touched by him, whether it was a slight caress with a fingertip or a rough blow that left angry bruises on his unblemished skin.

It wasn’t long until Eren had started pressing back against him, making strangled whimpers and begging for more.

Despite how strange it sounded…

There was nothing sexual about it.

Nothing at all.

Which didn’t make sense, because the way the teenager’s eyes were half-lidded, the way he breathed, the way he panted, the way he didn’t fucking pull away made it seem like it felt actually good.

(It didn’t. Levi was sure it didn’t.)

Even the rare gentle caresses Rivalle would give were scathing; they were never meant to comfort, he would only give and apply them on top of rough wounds, making sure that it was a double-edged knife.

As in the gentle touches were never really gentle; they would _hurt_.

This was the first time in a while that he’d gone to extremes, however, since Eren hadn’t made any sounds of protest and even _whined_ for more.

He’d never even bothered kissing him, or even touching Eren in a way that would be considered intimate, no matter how the latter would look at him and ask with a trembling voice, because he just didn't do those kinds of things. Ever.

The older male reaches over and grasps Eren’s wrist with deft fingers, leaning down and bringing his mouth to the hand. It’s teasing, really, because Eren’s breath hitches and the teenager looks at him with unbelieving eyes and a stupid naive sort of hopeful look. It’s stupid, really, and all it serves to do is make him want to break Eren _even_ more.

Painting the delicate skin red, there’s a cut about two inches long on the back of his cadet’s right hand, scratching over calloused fingers. He hesitates about doing this, because for one, he’s never bothered getting personal when doing this (it was always just beating him up and that was it), but whatever because it affects the stupid, naive idiot.

And it’s different from what he’d normally do. Bruises are fine, welts are fine, impacts are fine, but cutting with a blade of some sort and leaving scars is not his thing. It’s not healthy and it’s dangerous, with the chances of getting infected. (He hadn't marked Eren with this one, the stupid idiot had apparently cut himself on faulty maneuver gear a few hours earlier.)

(He’s not caring about the brat. Really, he’s not, it’s just what his standards are.)

Levi’s lips brushing over the hand, he wets the cut with a little wet flick. It’s a cruel kind of teasing in the end, because all he does is suck on the bleeding scrape slowly, adding more pressure before doing the finale and--

\--Slowly tonguing the cut, ripping the wound open.

Immediately, the younger boy reacts by tossing his head back and making helpless mewling sounds. He’s saying _please stop_ and _please don’t stop_ and _heichou_ all at once.

“ _H-Haah_! Please... _please_ … Aaaghn! M-More…”

Pausing the cruel treatment, Rivalle pulls away and instead moves to breathe on Eren’s ear, whispering the words against his skin. The younger boy curls up against him and lets out another whimper, shaking his head. “Not sure what to do with you anymore, since you’re such a masochistic little shit.”

Squirming under him, dark bangs shift downwards, poking into Eren’s eyes. The younger boy just really wants to curl up against Levi and just writhe, closing his eyes and riding out the rest of the sensations because this was too much. Letting out muffled, helpless whimpers, he nudges his face into Levi’s hands, panting.

"M-More... _please_. H-Haaahnn. H-Heichou.. please ... please... _aaaahn_!"

Shifting backwards, Rivalle has different intentions. Pushing the younger boy away, he kicks one of his legs up to land on Eren’s head, shoving him down with the foot in an ungraceful way. Pressing the sole of his foot roughly against his cadet’s already-damaged face, Eren shudders, hard, before sinking down.

Levi wonders how far he can take this.

Honestly, Eren had surprised him with how all the reactions and he was really tempted to just have the brat fight back, cry, or leave after throwing a tantrum. Since that was what the immature child had always done, argue things out without listening to reason.

So he pushes the line a little more, wondering how far he can take this.

“Lick it,” Rivalle says wryly, nudging the sole of his foot against the younger boy’s face with a tone that sounds completely disinterested and bored.

Those pretty green eyes widen.

“A-Aaahh….”

There are tears now flowing down his face, and even though he’s been bruised and beaten, with all the  blemishes on his body and all the mess-- Eren Jaeger still manages to make it look beautiful.

Beaten, bruised, messy, everything-- Eren Jaeger still is the most _beautiful_ person he's ever seen.

Swallowing audibly, Eren collapses to the floor, unable to get up on his own. Letting out another gasp of pain when the shoe presses against his face again, he manages to get up on his elbows shakily, back facing the ceiling. Levi watches him carefully, because he’d figured this would be the breaking point-- that either the brat would get over his strange fit of masochism here and storm out, or resist against this, at least.   

What he doesn’t expect is for the younger boy to actually listen, even when he has to put his face down to the floor to get to the shoe. What he doesn’t expect is for Eren to give another rasping sound when the other looks up at him tentatively, through all the tears, most likely asking for some sort of contact.

But what he doesn’t expect the most is having Eren actually start licking the sole of his boot, giving these accentuated flicks that are definitely suggestive and even eager, in some way. His cheeks are flushed in shame, and every one and a while, Eren will make these rogue moans when he parts his lips.

It’s dirty. The entire thing is really dirty, and kind of disgusting in a way, but then it’s not.

“Stop,” Levi says, but when Eren doesn’t listen right away, he reaches down and yanks him up by the collar of his uniform. “Stop,” He repeats, and examines the younger boy. His face is still flushed, but by this point, Levi doubts that there are any limits to what Eren will and won’t do.

Eren opens his pretty green eyes and blinks at him, opening his mouth to say something-- before shutting it.

Normally, Levi would be perfectly fine with a loud-mouthed, constantly getting-into-trouble brat actually using his mind and thinking for once, but this time, he’s wondering what Eren would have said--though it’s kind of obvious, to both of them.

The younger boy wants some kind of intimate touch.

“You're definitely messed up in the head," Levi says, and supports Eren by holding him across his lap, caressing his face again in a way that's dangerous and dark.

"But I'll give you one reward.”

Eren’s eyes light up in a hopeful sort of glimmer.

“If you break your arm for me, I'll kiss you."

.

.

.

".........."

Eren Jaeger stares at him with his mouth forming an 'o', because it's definitely fucked up and no way he is going to do this. Everything else is already pushing the line… no, it’s already pushed the line and broken it into pieces. Besides, doing something like breaking his arm was a new level of extremity.

Even if Levi offered to kiss him (which he had really, really wanted since Levi never did that for anything or anyone).....

Levi watches him, face blank and composed.

So that was the limit. Expected. No surprise there--

"F-Fine."

\--Until Eren moves off of his lap with much difficulty, holding his left arm at a strange angle parallel with the tiled floors, preparing to smash it onto the ground and actually break it.

 _That's fucked up_ , Levi thinks, and is shocked (though nothing shows on his face) that he'd actually go through with it.

Taking a deep breath, Eren raises his arm and smashes it downwards, biting his lip..

... But never makes it to the floor because Rivalle chooses to grasp a fist of hair in one hand and yank him back up, keeping him there.

Shuddering hard, Eren parts his lips as if he's about to say something, but all that escapes is a pleading whimper.

"You're fucked up," Rivalle breathes out, pulling the now-limp Eren back onto his lap again. Breathing hard, Eren leans against the person holding him up and stays put submissively, panting and squirming. "So fucked up that I can't even label you a slut, you masochistic little shit."

But since it's been a long day, (Rivalle knows that Eren has gone through much physical training running laps), and the abuse this night was quite far out there, Eren's eyes are involuntarily closing, losing to the fatigue.

Rivalle doesn't blame him, he does look tired as fuck and he'd gone through a lot today.

Loosening the painful grip he had in Eren's hair, he gently threads his fingers through the strands, changing the nature of his touches to a nicer, more caring one, brushing his lips against the younger male's forehead protectively before softly pressing their lips together.  

(Just right before Eren's eyes close.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely not the end. I think the summary is misleading because the situation I'm thinking of is a lot different, but it's hard to write out. And yeah, this doesn't include a lot of the sexual undertones yet, but it'll come eventually if I choose to continue this. Dark undertones, all the way.
> 
> So as to what happened, tension because Eren gets off on being manhandled and it surprises Levi. Eren is tired from today's duties though, along with the session with Levi so he passes out just as Levi decides to kiss him for once out of curiosity (it takes a lot to impress him.)
> 
> If I get inspired enough, there will be more to this writing out the rest of the tags I initially put up there. I do want to write it eventually, but... maybe, maybe not. 
> 
> This was edited by Jun. You're stellar, bby (-coughs- when you're not being a messed up masochist) and Jun also added in a few words here and there to make this better.


End file.
